Le cycle Infernal
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Frisk et Chara se voient contraintes d'entamer la route Génocide. Face à un Sans déboussolé de voir ses amis tués après tant de routes neutres et pacifistes, elles content pourquoi est-ce qu'elles en sont arrivées là.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cette histoire est en lien avec ma première : l'après Génocide ! CE N'EST PAS UNE SUITE !_

 _Chapitre 1 : Le commencement_

Sans regardait l'humain. Ils étaient dans le hall du Jugement. Sans bouillait de l'intérieur. Il a vu son frère mourir, ses amis devenir poussière… Le temps n'était plus aux blagues de mauvais goûts. Il regarda Frisk la 'pacifiste'. Pacifiste… C'est ça ! Elle avait plusieurs de ses objets sur elle mais conservait son pull à rayures usé, son short bleu ciel, ses bas marrons et ses chaussures foncées. Ses pas raisonnaient à travers le couloir. L'humaine avait les mains couverts de poussière, ce qui eut le don d'agacer au plut haut point Sans. Son frère et ses amis ! Elle avait sur les mains la poussière de tant d'innocents ! Il dit à Frisk :

-Juste, tu as fait je ne sais combien de routes pacifistes, je ne sais combien ! Je ne pourrais pas les compter… Alors, maintenant… Pourquoi te lancer dans le Génocide ?

-Sans… Je… Je ne voulais pas…

-Peu importe, gamin. Pourquoi ?!

-Je…

Frisk regarda Chara. Elle avait un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles, ses pommettes roses rebondies, ses yeux rouges sang… Portant une tenue similaire à celle de Frisk, elle était légèrement transparente et voletait tel un oiseau démoniaque autour des deux combattants. Sans, lui, était toujours immobile, son blouson plus tout jeune, son crâne rond, il était de petite taille, son pantalon noir et blanc, il avait les mains crispées. Le hall du Jugement était pareil que dans les souvenirs de la princesse. Grand, imposant. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment la lumière pouvait passer à travers des fenêtres qui étaient sous terre. Chara ricana puis dit :

-Pourquoi ne pas raconter à ce comédien ce qui nous est arrivés ?

Frisk commença donc à raconter son histoire…


	2. Chapitre 2: Une certaine montagne

_Désolé d'avance, je ne connais pas DU TOUT le patch français alors pour les noms des monstres, des lieux, etc. soyez indulgents !_

 _Chapitre 2 : Une certaine montagne_

Tout a commencé avec une montagne. Le Mont Ebott. Jamais personne n'en est revenu, pas même les plus grands explorateurs. Les professeurs ont toujours raconté une histoire à nous, les 'descendants'.

Il y a longtemps, une guerre a fait rage entre les monstres et les humains. Nous avons gagné, le chef des humains a scellé les monstres sous terre et le Mont Ebott est le SEUL moyen pour accéder à ce lieu interdit depuis la surface.

Du coup, personne a l'autorisation d'aller sur le Mont Ebott… Surtout depuis qu'une humaine dont le nom a été oublié ou alors déformé petit à petit avec le temps, a voulu se suicider dans le Mont Ebott. C'était la première humaine tombée. Des années après, quelqu'un a voulu vérifier si l'information était vraie. Il a pris une corde de 10 mètres pour descendre récupérer le corps de l'enfant. Cependant… La corde n'était pas assez longue et il est tombé.

Je pourrais continuer à raconter ce genre d'histoires, il y en a quelques unes. Six pour être précise. En tout cas, six crédibles. Il y a toujours les racontars qui disent que leur enfant est tombé ou ce genre de choses, mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis un peu dans la même situation que la première humaine tombée. Je suis seule dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai ni famille ni amis. Ce Mont Ebott m'a toujours intrigué. Immense, majestueux, inatteignable. Ce lieu rempli de secrets m'a toujours attirée. Et cette nuit, j'irais.

C'est ainsi que je suis allée sur le Mont Ebott. Il faisait si sombre que je n'ai pas vu le trou béant face à moi et je suis tombée. Par miracle, un tapis de fleurs dorées a amorti ma chute. Mais… Qui pourrait savoir qu'en fait, ce tapis de fleur cachait sous lui un cadavre, celui du premier humain (théories Undertale sur l'emplacement du corps de Chara) et qu'en tombant j'ai réveillé son âme ?

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Chara.

C'est ainsi que Frisk m'a réveillée. Trop déboussolée pour dire quoi que ce soit, rappelons que j'étais morte, j'ai observé Frisk qui a commencé à marcher. Elle est arrivée dans une salle que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Asriel et moi y jouions, avant…

C'est là que j'ai vu une fleur que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

C'est comme ça que j'ai vu Flowey. Une fleur délicate blanche avec des pétales jaunes très très belles. Il m'a trompé avec son histoire d'AMOUR ! J'allais mourir lorsque Toriel m'a sauvée. Je n'étais pas en confiance avec elle. Après une fleur parlante qui voulait me tuer, une chèvre parlante ! Elle avait un pelage blanc, une ROBE violette avec un symbole dessus.

Je n'ai eu cependant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre et de lui faire confiance.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'ai convaincue Frisk de faire confiance à Maman. Elle ne m'a pas vue, mais je suppose que c'est normal, après tout… Je suis morte ! Frisk a déambulé dans les Ruines et on s'est battus contre un Froggit. Cependant, Frisk ne comprit pas assez tôt qu'elle pouvait éviter ses attaques et elle mourut.

C'est comme ça que je vis la puissance de sa DÉTERMINATION.

C'est ainsi que je vis mon pouvoir sur ce monde. Je me suis à nouveau retrouvée dans cette salle, et quand j'ai revue Flowey, il m'a appris qu'avant, lui aussi, avait ce pouvoir… J'ai du à nouveau me battre face à Froggit mais… J'ai pensé que… Si je le complimentais, je pourrais éviter de me battre.

C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu parler de EXP.

C'est comme ça que j'ai accidentellement parlé de EXP. J'ai compris que ce que je disais, Frisk l'entendait comme ses pensées. Alors du coup… J'ai voulu l'aider et je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais lorsqu'elle me le demandait. On a revu un ancien ami de ma mère, Blooky ! Il était allongé par terre et faisait semblant de dormir !

Sacré fantôme !

C'est là que j'ai hurlé et compris que les fantômes existaient. Un combat s'est engagé mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser passer. J'ai revu Toriel, on est allé dans sa maison et j'ai compris la raison de ses appels douteux sur mes goûts culinaire.

Une expérience gustative allait se produire !

Heureusement que ce n'était pas de la tarte à l'escargot ! Par contre… Maman m'a VRAIMENT cru quand je lui ai dit que les humains adoraient tous la tarte à la cannelle et au caramel ? Asriel serait plié en deux de rire ! Asriel… Est-il comme moi, au stade de fantôme ? Passons. En tant que digne fille de ma mère, j'ai essayé de remonter le moral de l'humaine en lui racontant des blagues à chaque fois que je parlais ! Revoir ma mère m'a remonté le moral. Cependant, la DÉTERMINATION de Frisk l'a poussée à aller dans le sous sol.

C'est là que j'ai du affronter ma propre mère.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su que cette chèvre était démoniaque et me voulait du mal ! Séquestrer un enfant ! Je n'ai pas hésité à me battre. Cependant, comme si une volonté me retenait, j'ai décidé de l'épargner. Et là, Toriel m'a fait un câlin chaleureux.


	3. Chapitre 3: Des Squelettes

_Chapitre 3 : Des Squelettes_

Frisk et Sans se toisaient. Chara possédait le corps de Frisk à intervalles pour parler et Sans soupira. Il marmonna :

-Et alors ? Tu es partie pour faire une route pacifiste, cela ne m'explique en RIEN pourquoi tu nous as tous tués.

-Vous dites à Sans qu'il doit patienter la fin de l'histoire pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Chara, quand tu parles dans le corps de Frisk, arrête de parler comme un narrateur.

Frisk hôcha de la tête et elles continuèrent à conter leur histoire.

Une fois que j'ai quitté la maison de Toriel, je suis arrivée à une barricade où je t'ai rencontré Sans.

J'avais si peur…

J'avais envie de démembrer celui qui nous retardait pour quitter les Souterrains. Tu connais en partie la suite de l'histoire, comédien. Tes blagues pourries, les puzzles de Papyrus qui frisent avec de l'humour tellement qu'ils étaient simples puis le combat contre Papyrus. Frisk était si faible que Papyrus remporta le combat.

C'est là que je compris le sens du terme humiliation.

C'est là que j'ai cru que c'était la prison de Sans. Me prendre pour un chien ?! J'ai pu m'échapper facilement et nous avons continué nôtre périple dans les Chutes d'eaux.

C'est là que j'ai vu un homme mystérieux…

C'est là que j'ai revu Gaster. Ah, celui-là ! Il avait bien changé, cependant… Et m'a vu. Je ne pouvais rien dire puisque l'humaine allait m'entendre mais Gaster a parlé en main, un langage que papa m'a appris. J'ai donc pu communiquer avec lui un peu. Soudainement, il n'a pas pu maintenir sa présence et a disparu. Pauvre gars… En continuant notre périple, on a vu l'héroïne !

Undyne la plus grande guerrière de tout les temps !

Undyne la plus terrifiante des femmes-poissons ! Bref, on a continué notre périple, rencontré Alphys qui était… Quelque peu…

Spéciale.

Piqueuse de place à Gaster mais je ne pouvais faire aucun commentaires. Son robot tueur nous a donné du fil à retordre mais on a trouvé la combinaison pour l'épargner. On a continué tout notre périple, encore et encore, et encore… Jusqu'à arriver au palais royal…

Où j'ai revu mon frère.

Où j'ai découvert que le frère du premier humain tombé est un fou furieux ! J'ai du encore et encore me battre et finalement… Je l'ai vaincu. Tout mes amis furent libérés. Par contre… Eh eh…

Depuis quand je m'appelle Chara ?

Il nous a confondues ! Mon meilleur ami, bon sang ! Il peut pas faire la différence entre nous deux ?! Il y est arrivé cependant, vers la fin. Et j'ai compris… J'ai compris…

Que cette fleur agaçante était mon frère.

Que Flowey était en réalité une chèvre, lui aussi ! Je n'ai pas basculé dans la théorie du chèvre complot mais j'étais bien partie pour. On est allé à la surface, j'ai refusé de prendre Flowey, ce fou furieux, et j'ai eu droit à un panorama superbe.

Je déteste les montagnes…

Ce n'était que de courte durée malheureusement. Peu de temps après, nous sommes revenues au point de départ.

J'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne suis pas morte, pourtant ! Bref, une fois revenue à ce point de départ…

J'ai compris que certaines de mes pensées ne m'appartenaient pas vraiment.

Je me suis trahie.


	4. Chapter 4: Le quotidien

Chapitre 4 : Le quotidien

Sans regardait Frisk. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment cela se fait-il qu'elles aient recommencé après avoir atteint la surface ? Une fois qu'il eut posé la question, Frisk se chargea de répondre :

-Sans… Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, je ne comprends pas non plus. Je veux dire, après tout ce que nous avons fait, nous devions recommencer… C'était infernal, impossible de nous échapper de cet endroit. Impossible de… vivre à la surface avec vous tous.

Elles continuèrent leur récit.

Je m'étais trahie. Frisk avait compris que j'étais là et je sentais que ça ne sentais pas bon pour moi. Pas bon DU TOUT. Alors je lui ai expliqué, affolée, qui j'étais et elle s'est donc présentée à moi. Nous avons passé quelques minutes à échanger nos opinions sur ce qui venait de se passer… C'était incompréhensible !

Nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que jamais nous ne pourrions nous échapper.

Nous en sommes venues à la conclusion que jamais nous ne pourrions nous échapper. Mais il nous restait vous autres, qui se souviennent de nous ! Alors, quand on est allé voir Flowey, nous nous attendions à ce qu'il se souvienne de nous. Mais… Il a agi comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions. Pire, il a nié être Asriel…

C'est là que j'ai commencé à perdre espoir…

C'est là que Frisk m'a inquiétée. Elle était si pleine d'entrain, d'habitude et là, soudainement… Elle perdait espoir. Elle avait perdue toute combativité ! J'ai essayé de la convaincre de faire des choses différentes, de regarder dans des endroits qu'elle n'a jamais vue, mais…

Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

A quoi bon aller acheter du cidre d'araignée, prendre quelques bonbons dans un bol ou ce genre de choses si c'est pour qu'au final je recommence ? Ces petits plaisirs avaient leur limites… Je le savais bien. Quand je suis revenue te voir, j'ai vu que tu avais quelques souvenirs brefs, mais sans plus… Eh eh… Je me suis à nouveau battue contre Asriel et…

Tout a recommencé.

Frisk est revenue au point de départ. Encore plus abattue. C'est là que j'ai eu… une idée. Frisk avait besoin d'action, elle avait besoin d'émotions. Elle connaissait par cœur touts les enchaînements pour épargner les monstres, tout ce qu'ils allaient dire… C'est là que je lui ai dit, vers les Chutes, de tuer le mannequin fou contrôlé par un fantôme. Notre LOVE et EXP a augmenté par conséquent.

Et elle a aimé.

Et ce fut enivrant. Quelque chose qui changeait de ce système monotone, encore et encore… C'était ennuyeux. Trop ennuyeux ! J'ai par contre refusé de tuer mes amis… Et cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas battue contre Asriel, mais Flowey…

Cependant, ça revenait au même.

C'était encore plus horrible pour moi. Asriel ne connaissait donc pas la paix… Frisk l'épargna et on recommença le monde. Et Asriel se souvenait. On continua encore et encore nos aventures, Frisk ne tuant que certains monstres… Et un jour… Ahahahah… Un jour !

Je l'ai tout simplement convaincue de tuer tout le monde !

Chara m'a dit d'essayer de tous vous tuer, qu'elle était curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'a dit que dans tout les cas, on pourrait tout recommencer, que ce n'est pas grave, après tout… C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à tous vous tuer…

Et que j'ai vu Chara qui prenait de plus en plus de contrôle sur moi.

Frisk est devenue faible, à force de se lasser. Moi, j'ai toujours été dans cette optique de la sauver, de l'aider, de tous vous aider ! Cependant, quoi que je fasse, rien ne fonctionnait. Et puis si on peut tout recommencer, alors… ! Alors… ! Pourquoi ne pas tous vous éradiquer ?! J'ai pris conscience de mon pouvoir au fur et à mesure. Je pouvais même prendre contrôle du corps de Frisk quand je le voulais ! Puis…

On a tué Maman.

J'ai tué Toriel… Elle est devenue poussière, comme les autres, étonnamment. Mais cela n'allait pas m'arrêter. J'ai continué à me battre contre tous jusqu'à… Papyrus. Papyrus, sa gentillesse… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le tuer.

J'ai abandonné et j'ai senti mes pêchés ramper dans mon dos.

Elle a perdu et je venais juste de commencer à comprendre comment gagner.


	5. Chapitre 5: problèmes

_Chapitre 5 : Problèmes_

Sans commençait à voir un schéma se dessiner dans sa tête. Il regarda Frisk mais y vit Chara et dit :

-Alors tu les as tous tués juste… pour le fun ?

-Non ! Voyons, voyons, voyons… Jamais je n'aurais fait ça juste pour le 'fun'…

Chara prit une grande inspiration puis continua son histoire.

Comme je l'ai dit, je venais de comprendre le moyen de gagner. Frisk avait perdu espoir, elle n'était plus en état d'atteindre la fin des Souterrains et ma DÉTERMINATION emporta sur la sienne. J'ai donc… pu me résonner. Les envies meurtrières de Frisk étaient trop puissantes et je les ai donc stoppées. Cependant…

Quelqu'un a toqué à notre porte et nous avons eu le malheur d'ouvrir…

Quelqu'un est venu nous voir. Il ressemblait à… Un mixte entre une pieuvre et Sans, c'était très étrange. Il dit s'appeler Nightmare et vouloir nous aider. Jamais je ne l'avais vu et, malgré son apparence repoussante, si il avait des solutions, je n'allais pas me plaindre… Il nous a donné une pomme.

Et je l'ai mangée.

Et j'ai cru mourir sur le coup. Ce goût infect et repoussant… Beurk ! Plus jamais je mangerais de pommes. Quoiqu'il en soit… C'est en découvrant le goût de cette pomme qu'une idée m'a traversé l'esprit : je suis un fantôme donc impossible à tuer. Et, étrangement, tout le LOVE de nos routes précédentes restait encré en moi. Et vu le nombre de fois où Frisk est passée niveau 15 ou ce genre de choses, je te laisse imaginer mon niveau actuel. Je pouvais mettre fin à nos souffrances… Je pouvais éradiquer ce monde ! Mais…

Frisk refusa.

J'ai refusé qu'elle le fasse maintenant. J'ai donc recommencé mon périple une énième fois… Jusqu'au moment où je me suis rappelée la suggestion de Chara… Et si je vous tuais tous ?! J'en avais le pouvoir, je connais toutes vos attaques, sauf les tiennes, Sans.

C'est ainsi que le Génocide fut créé.

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ce que s'était que s'amuser. Enfin un peu de joie dans ce souterrain ! Tuer Maman a été le moment le plus difficile, mais elle l'avait demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Eh eh… Du coup, j'ai aidé Frisk avec ce… sac d'os.

J'ai tué Papyrus.

Et je l'ai regretté. Papyrus… a cru en moi jusqu'à la fin. Quand ce fut au tour d'Undyne, je n'ai pas eu peur. Mais… Je suis morte un nombre de fois incalculable. J'ai tué Toriel encore et encore et ma DÉTERMINATION à tous vous éradiquer était tellement forte que… J'ai pu venir jusqu'ici.

Et je t'ai trouvé toi, Sans.

Et le comédien a sorti son attirail. Allez, mon petit gars… Maintenant… Acceptes-tu gentiment de mourir pour moi ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai tué ma propre mère et que je vais tuer mon propre père ainsi que mon frère juste pour que tu te battes… ! Alors ?

Sans regarda Frisk. Son pull rayé était plein de poussière. Ses yeux fermés, sa peau jaunâtre… Il soupira puis dit d'une voix calme et pleine de sanglots retenus :

-J'ai préparé tout un discours pour toi, gamin. Alors laisse moi essayer au moins. C'est un magnifique jour dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent… En des jours comme ça, les gamins dans ton genre… . . .

 _Et c'était le dernier chapitre du Cycle Infernal ! Eh eh… Autrement, je suis désolée si la dernière tirade de Sans n'était pas la même que dans le patch FR mais je n'y ai jamais joué, j'ai toujours joué en Anglais alors je me doute que ce n'est pas exactement pareil ! Quant à la dernière phrase, imitation ratée de certaines phrases par les personnages qui sont en majuscules avec de grands espaces entre chaque lettres. A la prochaine !_

 _Florence Sinin_


End file.
